Outro
Outro File:3D Outro.png|3D Train (current) File:Train.JPG|Train File:Outro V2.png|Rusty File:Outro V1.svg|Classic OwnerBullRusterXxl15 ContributersDiamond_Projects URL*https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/60876074/ (Rusty outro) *https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/67551398/ (Train outro) * The outro is the indefinite segment which plays after every animation of the series ''YellowHead'' and some of BullRusterXxl15's other projects. Versions Classic outro This outro is simply a black screen with text on it. It is used in Season 1 and Season 3. Sometimes follow, comment, love, and favorite icons show up. Rusty outro This outro shows Rusty on the streets of Redville, with his arm lifting up his sunglasses. Cars occasionally drive, moving up and away from the camera. It is used in the first half of Season 1. Train outro The outro changed to the view of a train, with an early version used in "Diamond_Projects Makes Fun Of Spungbawb." It was then polished up, and used in "This Can Be a Major Annoyance" onward. This outro shows a high-speed bullet train. The train has Rusty, YellowHead, Orange, and Diamond on board. The first three comprise the main cast, and the latter is included to credit Diamond_Projects. The icons from the classic outro are reused, but they move like a wave. The word "End" slides down and then rotates back and forth. A hill is shown in the background. Sometimes objects, like a railroad sign, pass by the screen. The sun appears in the sky during the day rocking back and forth, while the moon appears at night, sleeping and rocking more slowly. The song "C'Mon and Ride The Smash Hype Train" by BotanicSage plays, although it often varies between projects. Sometimes, songs are selected at random. In Season 2, the train is updated to fit the new looks of the characters. It is last used in “The Court Part I”. At the end of “The Court Part II”, a variation of this outro plays, but in a depressing manner, following YellowHead‘s death. The sky is dark and cloudy, gesturing a rainstorm, and a single carriage of the train is shown, but badly damaged. After this animation, the outro reverts back to the black screen. The classic outro is used for the rest of the season. 3D train outro The train outro is restored and upgraded to 3D, starting from "The Void Part III." This 3D outro shows the same train and characters. Trees, barns, train lights and railroad crossing signs show up to the side. The train faces the front, with the objects moving behind it towards the horizon. During the summer of 2018, a night outro was used. This version of the outro was also scripted by Diamond_Projects. Gallery File:Outro V1.svg|Classic outro ("What I do when I get a blue screen" - "The Three Leaf Danger", "The Wrong Side of The Bed in a nutshell" - "Revenge Of Old BluHead", "Happy Cows" - "The Void Part II") File:Outro V2.png|Rusty outro ("Where Is He?" - "Riot Speech" File:Beta outro train.png|Beta train outro ("Diamond_Projects Makes Fun Of Spungbawb") File:Special Rusty outro.png|Special Rusty outro ("Bagel") File:Train.JPG|Train outro ("This Can Be a Major Annoyance" - "Black Friday In a Nutshell", "The Court Part I", "68 Stars") File:Christmas outro.png|Christmas train outro ("1 Year On Scratch!" - "New Years") File:Broken train.png|Broken train ("The Court Part II") File:3D Outro.png|3D Train ("The Void Part III", "The Future of Everything" - "The Fortune", "The Commercial") File:Christmas Outro.png|Christmas 2017 outro ("Rusty Reacts to Old Season 4" - "Two Thousand and Eighteen") File:Night outro.png|Night outro ("Cartoonist" - "The Penitence") File:Autumn outro.png|Autumn outro ("Halloween") File:Christmas 2018 outro.png|Christmas 2018 outro ("Happy Christmas and Have a Merry New Year") Trivia * "Parental Guidance Part I: Orange's Rival" abruptly ends, making it the only animation without an outro. * In the 2D outro, the sun or moon's position in the sky reflects the time of day. * The train does not change speed when it comes into view in the 2D outro. Instead, the camera moves slightly slower until the train comes fully into view, giving the appearance of the train tracks changing speed. * Rusty is the only character to appear in all outros. Orange, YellowHead and Diamond appear in most other outros. Category:Series